I Do
by Infinities Lover
Summary: "You don't just go up to your best friend and say 'Hey, Natsu!  I really like you!  As in I want to kiss you'" Lucy exclaimed.  "Why not?  Well not exactly like that, but why can't you tell him your feelings?"


Akarui: Heyo! Sorry, but err...I had started the next chapter of 'The Reason Why...' on a flashdrive, then I fell asleep with my laptop on and I woke up to my mom showing me a busted up flash drive... -.- Soooo...you have to wait a bit longer for that one! x3

Luke: Can you stop rambling...?

Akarui: No...? Anyway! Here's this one-shot I got inspired to make when I heard(and read) the lyrics to 'I Do' by Colbie Caillat!

Luke: You don't own anything here so why are you still talking...?

Akarui: *pouts and crosses arms over chest* You're so mean! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I Do<strong>

_"So do you love me?" the pink haired dragonslayer, sitting in front of her asked casually._

The blonde jumped startled, staring wide eyed at her best friend. "Wha-what did you just say Natsu...?" she stuttered.

Natsu blinked, his eyes questioning. "I said; 'Do you wanna come fishing with me and Happy?'! So will you come?" he asked, grinning at her.

Blushing, the blonde haired girl nodded slowly. "S-sure, I'll go..." she muttered. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back soon." she mumbled, and stood up running off towards Levy and dragging her towards the back rooms.

Natsu blinked startled. He shrugged and got up and went to fight with Gray till Lucy came back.

**xXx**

A blushing Lucy, quickly got up and ran away from the table she was sitting at with Natsu-after making up some excuse-to go get Levy and drag her off.

"L-lu-chan?" Levy exclaimed startled, as she was dragged off by her fellow bookworm.

"Levy-chan, what am I gonna do?" the blonde whined, in complete despair.

"What happened Lu-chan?" Levy asked, already guessing who this dilema was about.

"Natsu was asking me about if I wanted to go fishing with him and Happy, and I was daydreaming and he...uhh..." Lucy trailed off, her blush becoming much more darker, almost making competition for Erza's hair.

And that's saying something.

Levy giggled at her friends distress. "Why don't you just tell him you like him Lu-chan?"

Lucy blinked, staring up at the blue haired girl in shock. "You don't just go up to your _best friend_ and say 'Hey, Natsu! I really like you! As in I want to kiss you!'" Lucy exclaimed. "That would A) Ruin our friendship. And B) he'd never talk to me again! I can't do that Levy-chan!"

"Why not? Well not exactly like that, but why can't you tell him your feelings?"

"Because...because...because...I just can't!" she cried. "And I keep daydreaming that he asked me if I loved him..." the blonde muttered.

Levy perked up instantly upon hearing the blonde's words, that she probably wasn't supposed to hear. "You keep daydreaming that he's asking if you love him?" she cried excitedly.

Lucy jumped up startled, and wrapped her hand around Levy's mouth. "Don't talk so loud!" she whisper-yelled.

Levy nodded, and pried the blonde's fingers away from her mouth. "We gotta tell Mira and the girls!" she declared, and tried to bolt for the door to the room they were in, but Lucy reacted quickly, jumping in front of the bookworm, and blocking the door.

"You can't do that!" she cried, blushing again.

"But we have to Lu-chan! They can help you!"

"No! Mira will only make it worse!"

Levy sighed, and ran her fingers through her short blue locks. "You know you have to let me out of here sometime soon right?" she asked the blonde.

Lucy stayed silent.

Levy grinned suddenly, her evil grin that always startled Lucy because it was rarely seen. "And plus you have to go on your date don't you _Mrs. Dragneel_?" she teased the blonde.

Lucy blushed feriociously, and ran out the door. She forgot about trying to keep Levy quiet as she ran towards Mira, who was at the bar, to get into the back and into the kitchen.

Levy smirked and calmly walked out of the room moments later and watched proudly as her friend ran, flustered, towards Mira.

She giggled. _'Lucy is too cute~!'_ she thought squealing with glee, as she skipped off towards Mira and the other girls grouped at the bar.

"Mira! Minna!" she called as she walked up.

"Oh! Hello Levy!" Mira greeted her with a smile.

Levy smiled back. "I have big news! We have to help Lu-chan out!" she whispered to the group that had crowded around her, once the words 'big news' were past her lips.

_'Sorry Lu-chan! But you'll thank me for this later!'_ she thought as she began to tell the girls about Lucy's problem.

**xXx**

Lucy stormed out of the kitchen, her face cold. She marched over to Natsu, who was fighting with Gray, and Happy who was eating a fish on the table they had been sitting at.

_'Darn that Levy! See if I call her Levy-chan again!'_ Lucy thought angrily, as she grabbed Natsu by his scarf, and Happy by his tail, and pulled them out the guild doors.

Lucy soon let the two go as they walked in silence, but after 5 minutes Natsu spoke.

"Uhhh Luce...?" he asked.

"What?" she demanded.

"We're going the wrong way..." he trailed off.

Lucy stopped walking and blinked slowly. In a sudden motion she turned around and stalked off back the way they came, leaving Natsu and Happy to shrug and follow behind her.

As the trio once again started to head down the wrong direction, Natsu sighed loudly and grabbed the blonde's wrist and started dragging her in the right direction.

"Na-natsu...?" she asked startled.

Natsu grinned at her over his shoulder. "You were going the wrong way again!" he told her.

Lucy blushed in embarresment, and continued to let the dragonslayer lead the way to the forest and towards the river.

Unbeknownst to the dragonslayer and celestial mage, Natsu's hand had slipped down from her wrist so he was holding her hand.

Happy snickered as he watched the two, unaware that they were still holding hands, walk down the road.

**xXx**

Mirajane's eyes widened as her greatest assumption was proved correct. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ Lucy liked Natsu!" she shouted, startling everyone in the guild besides the girls surronding her, since, let's be honest, they were expecting it.

Levy nodded, a huge grin plastered onto her face. "Yup! Yup!" she confirmed. "Lu-chan told me herself! She told me that when he was asking her if she wanted to go fishing, she daydreamed that he asked her if she loved him!" she informed them on what Lucy had told her not 10 minutes ago.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew knew _knew_ it!" Mira cried over and over again, happy that she was right and could finally get the two together.

All the girls had started talking together, agreeing with Mira and some trying to think of ways to get them together.

A loud burp startled them all out of their conversations. "It's...about time...they got...together..." Cana mumbled, waving her beer glass around wildly.

"Cana's right!" a voice stated, causing the girls to turn the voice.

"Lisanna?" Erza asked, as she was, somehow, apart of this conversation. The red head had quickly noticed that her two nakama had feelings for each other and were too oblivious to notice how the other felt.

They all had somehow assumed that Lisanna had feelings for Natsu, but they never said anything.

"Don't you have feelings for...I mean don't you like Natsu-san too Lisanna-san?" Wendy asked as Charle huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, as she stood on top of the bar.

"I used to. But just like in Edolas, Natsu and Lucy are meant for each other..." she murmered softly, her head down. When the younger white haired girl looked up, there was a small amount of sadness, but most of it was determination.

"I am determined to get those two together!" she announced, as if answering everyone's question as to why she had determination in her gaze. "And I have a great plan!" she grinned, evilly. "Mira-nii you'll love it!" she announced.

Instantly everyone crowded closer around Lisanna, as she started talking.

She quickly whispered her plan to everyone, and it was quite for a moment, before Juvia broke the silence.

"Juvia thinks this is perfect Lisanna!" she announced smiling brightly at the girl.

"You think so? I know there are some flaws, but..." Lisanna trailed off.

"Oh don't worry about that. The only part that could get messed up is if Natsu believes us or not when we tell him." Erza said, as she waved the problem away. "Natsu's to dense to think about it being a lie. And even if he does or doesn't, after we have Lucy do that, he'll believe her." she stated matter of factly.

"Lisanna you were right! I love it!" Mira cried, grabbing her younger sister into a bone crushing hug.

"M-mira-nii..." Lisanna choked out.

Elfman who had heard his older sister cry out Lisanna's name looked over and saw the two Take-Over siblings hugging, made his thoughts aloud. "It's manly to show love between two sisters!" he shouted, loud enough so everyone in the guild heard him.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted, punching him in the face sending Elfman flying into the wall across the room, thus starting another one of Fairy Tail's famous fights.

All the girls sweatdropped.

**xXx**

Lucy took in a deep breath before continuing to walk away from Natsu, an angry mark still pulsing on her head. "You idiot!" she screamed.

"Ne Natsu, you do know that that one was coming right?" Happy asked the fallen pink haired dragonslayer, who was laying on the pavement ungraciously, bumps, bruises, and scrapes covering his whole entire body.

"Luce...!" he moaned, trying to lift his hand up to her.

Lucy sighed, and turned around looking at the pitiful mess of a dragonslayer. A soft smile played at her lips, as she watched him moan, trying to get up.

She shook her head in replace of a sigh and walked back to him, and helped him up. "I'm sorry Natsu. But Happy's right. You had that one coming." she told him.

"Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled, leaning on Lucy as they walked down the road towards the blonde's appartment, Happy flying around their heads.

About 5 minutes later the trio arrived at Lucy's appartment. Natsu and Happy instantly jumped up to get in through the window, but came crashing down, landing face first on the pavement, while Lucy was already unlocking the door.

The blonde laughed as the two moaned getting up.

"Luuuuuuceee!" Natsu moaned. "Why couldn't we get in through the window?" he asked.

"Because I shut the window and locked it before I left the guild this morning." she informed them, walking into her house and shutting the door and locking it before Natsu and Happy could get inside. "And I'm glad I did it too!" she called to them through the door, as they started banging on her door.

"Lushy!" Happy whined.

"Luce! Come on open the door! Or the window!" Natsu shouted.

"No!" she laughed. "I'll be out in 5 minutes, then we can go to the guild!" she said, and started making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, to change her clothes.

As she walked to her closet she blinked, suprised at the sticky note attached to a big clothes bag, hanging by a hanger on her closet door.

_Lucy!_

_Wear this to the guild when you come back after fishing with Natsu and Happy! We're having a big and important celebration, and we need you to sing! So wear this! Or Erza might end up killing you...^.^'_

_~Levy-chan_

Lucy blinked. "How did Levy get inside the house anyway...?" she mumbled to herself and shrugged. "Might as well, they normally don't need me for anything during celebration's so it must be important." she stated to herself, and started to take the clothes out of the bag.

Her eyes widened. "Whose clothes are these? Or where did Levy-chan get them...?" she asked outloud. She shrugged. She'd have to ask Levy-chan when she got to the guild.

She sighed seeing no way around the fact that Erza might kill her, and started to undress, getting her new clothes that she had been given.

It was a long dress type shirt, with straps. It was a mixture of pink and blue, with a heart close towards her left breast. There were black skinny jeans, and silver flats, as well as a golden key necklace, and small golden star earrings.

Lucy, once she was dressed, grabbed her keys and whip, attached them to her new jeans, and headed down the stairs. She unlocked the door, and Natsu and Happy were no where in sight.

"Natsu? Happy?" she called out.

"Lushy!" she heard Happy shout from above, and she looked up to see him divebombing towards her.

Lucy quickly reached up and caught him. "Happy, where's Natsu?" she asked.

The blue cat shrugged. "Dunno. Erza stormed out of an alleyway and dragged him somewhere. I think it was towards the guild." he said.

Lucy stared blankly at the Exceed in her arms. "And you didn't bother to go after him...?" she asked.

"Nope. We were waiting for you anyway! And plus it's Erza! What could happen?" Happy said.

_'Three...Two...One...'_ Lucy thought. When she hit one in her head, Happy jumped up out of her arms and started flying around in crazy circles.

"Oh no! It was _Erza_! Who knows what she thinks Natsu's done!" he wailed. Lucy just looked up and watched him. "Lushy come on! We gotta go save Natsu!" he cried and grabbed her wrist and started pulling her as best he could down the road and towards the guild.

Lucy sighed and started walking next to Happy as he flew through the air, making their way towards the guild.

_'I wonder what the guild is celebrating all of a sudden...'_ Lucy thought.

**xXx**

"Do we have everything ready girls?" Mira asked, as she looked around the guild. They had told the guys that they were having Lucy sing something, and pretend to be having a celebration when she came in. They didn't give them a full reason _why_ but they didn't care. It meant free drinks for everyone, and they got to see Lucy singing.

"Yup! Erza should be on her way back with Natsu by now, and we know Lucy'll wear the clothes. So all we have to do is get everyone to start partying _lightly_, tell Natsu that Lucy likes him when he gets here, and when Lucy gets here, have her sing the song, and they should be good to go." Lisanna stated, checking things off on her hands. "Natsu might not realize that he should go up to Lucy once it's over, but if he doesn't then one of us just needs to give him a push and tell him to go get her or something."

Mira nodded, and opened her mouth to say something when the guild doors were thrown open, and Erza came in dragging a sobbing Natsu. "I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it Erza! Have mercy!"

Mirajane and Lisanna sweatdropped at the sight, but Mira nodded at Lisanna, to have everyone start celebrating.

Lisanna nodded back and set off to complete her task.

"Erza! Over here! Bring Natsu with you!" Mira called out to the red head.

Upon hearing the white haired girls words, Erza nodded and started dragging Natsu towards the bar where the girl was. "Alright Natsu, it's time!" Erza announced.

"Time for what?" he asked, looking cautiously at both mages.

"To tell you that Lucy likes you!" Mira exclaimed.

"We're a family, so of course we like each other! And plus, me and Luce are best friends!" he said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mira shouted, shaking her pointer finger in the air. "Lucy doesn't just like you like _that_! She likes you as if she's falling in love with you! As in she doesn't want you to be close to any other girl but her!" Mira explained.

Natsu was quiet, taking in the words that were just spoken to him. Erza and Mira waited in the silence, staring at the pink haired dragonslayer to see how he would respond.

After a minute he finally spoke. "So...Luce is...falling in love with me...?" he asked, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

Both girls nodded happily. He was getting it!

Natsu's face suddenly flamed red. "Uh...uh...um...I...I gotta...I gotta go...Uh...um..bye!" he stuttered, running off somewhere else in the guild.

Mira and Erza both sighed. "Well...At least he understood what we were telling him..." Mira said.

Erza nodded. "Yes, but let's hope he realizes that he feels the same. For Lucy's sake." she said, making Mira nod in agreement. "Come on. Let's finish getting things ready for Lucy on the stage."

**xXx**

"Hey Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I think Natsu's fine. Maybe they sent Erza to grab him, cause he was needed for the celebration that's going on." she stated, and shrugged. "I mean, I got a note from Levy-chan on the bag that these clothes were in saying that they needed me to sing. Maybe they want him to do something." she explained.

"Huh...You're probably right. And plus Natsu's survived Erza before anyway, so it's not like he won't this time." he rationed.

Lucy blinked, staring up at him. "You're very loyal aren't you? Letting Natsu possibly get hurt by Erza and not caring?"

Happy nodded. "Yup! That's right Lushy!"

Lucy sighed. "You shouldn't be happy about that Happy..." she muttered, loud enough so the cat could hear, but she suspected that he chose to ignore her words.

As they two turned the corner, fairy Tail come into sight.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted and started flying faster towards the building.

"Ah! Wait, Happy!" Lucy shouted and started running after the flying cat.

The blonde raced ahead and shoved ther doors to the guild open so the cat wouldn't get smashed into the door.

"You baka! You could've gotten really hurt you know!" she scolded him, as they stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Waaahhh! Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me!" he wailed.

"Oh don't go crying to Natsu because I'm trying to tell you to be more careful!" she said. Lucy sighed. "Alright go on. Just be more careful next time. Alright Happy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Happy nodded. "Yes Lushy!" he announced then flew off looking for his pink haired dragonslayer.

"Oh! Lucy's here everyone! Lucy! Over here!" Mirajane shouted, waving her hand at the blonde.

Lucy smiled and jogged over. "Hey Mira! So what's the party about this time?" she asked.

"Talk later! We need to finish getting you ready, then get you onstage! The song was chosen already, and if you don't know it then the lyrics here are the lyrics!" Mira said thrusting a piece of paper into her hands.

As the white haired girl dragged Lucy towards the back stage area, the blonde looked over the lyrics, and imediatly blushed. "Wha-what is this Mira?" she demanded.

"The song of course! Quick! Come on, we need you to learn those lyrics! You're on stage in 5 minutes!" she said and called Lisanna and Cana over to touch up the blonde's hair, and put a small amount of make up on.

"Lucy! You ready to sing?" Lisanna chirped as she ran up and instantly started to grab some blush and other small items to apply to Lucy's face.

Lucy didn't say anything, as her eyes continued to scan the paper in front of her.

Lisanna sweatdropped, and took the blonde's silence as a yes.

"Lucy! My girl! Let's get your hair up!" Cana slurred, the alcohol still in her system.

After 5 minutes, Lucy had memorized the song Mira wanted her to sing, Lisanna had applied a small amount of blush, some pink lip gloss, and some baby pink eyeshadow. Cana had curled parts of her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun, curls that had escaped, framing her face.

In a flash Erza appeared and grabbed the blonde's wrist pulling her up and towards the stage, leaving the paper behind. "You look great Lucy! Good luck!" the red head winked at her friend and vanished a second before the curtain started to rise.

_'Singing in front of the guild I can do...But why am I looking nice like I'm performing to people I've never met before? And why am I singing _that_ song...?'_ she thought, as the lights shone down on her and the curtain rose.

**xXx**

Natsu was pacing back and forth behind a bunch of pillars in the back of the guild. Lucy _likes_ him...?

For some reason his heart seemed to feel light. Very light. He seemed to feel happy? And embaressed. Did that mean he liked Lucy too?

The lights dimmed and the lights above the stage brightened, and the curtain rose, all this stopping Natsu's thoughts. Curious he walked forwards towards the crowd gathering. He'd made it towards the middle of the crowd when the music started, and all conversation stopped.

**xXx**

Lucy took a deep breath and stepped forward, onto the stage, and under the light.

After a second, of listening to the murmer of voices, the music started, and everyone went quiet.

_I Do (by Colbie Caillat)_

"It's always been about me myself and I

If all relationships were nothing but a waste of time

I never wanted to be anybody's other half

I was happy saying our love wouldn't last

That was the only way I knew 'til I met you..."

Lucy gulped silently, waiting for the muic to signal when to start again, her eyes unconciously looking for one person in particular.

"You make me wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I can live without it, I can let it go<br>Ooh, I did, I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do"<p>

"Tell me is it only me  
>Do you feel the same?<br>You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
>I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down<br>You can trust I never felt it like I feel it now  
>Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through"<p>

There! Her eyes shined with relief as she spotted her pink haired best friend.

"So can we say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Wooh can I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say"<p>

"Me a family, a house a family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm 80 years old and sittin next to you.."

If she had to sing this song, she wanted to sing it staring at the one she'd fallen in love with. It was the closest way she'd allow herself to admit her feelings.

"And when we remember when we say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let us go<br>Just look at what we got ourselves into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do..."<p>

As Lucy sung, something in Natsu sparked. He knew why he felt happy when he heard Lucy liked him. Why his heart felt so light. He'd fallen in love. With his nakama. With his best friend. With Lucy Heartfilia.

As the music started to end, he started pushing his way through the crowd. He _had_ to reach the stage. He had to reach Lucy. _Now!_

He managed to jump up onto the stage right as she started to sing the last two words.

"Love you."

With those words, the dragonslayer grabbed the blonde, and crushed her lips with his.

Lucy's eyes widened at what Natsu had done. He kissed her. He _kissed_ her! Slowly, her eyes slid shut, and her lips started to move with his. Her softer ones under his harder ones.

It seemed like an eternity before they pulled away when it was only moments.

"Na-Natsu...?" Lucy asked, breathless.

Natsu smirked. "I hear you like me..."

The blonde's face immediatly reddened. "Wh-where did you hear th-that...?" she stuttred.

"Around. And plus you kissing me back kinda made it true." he stated, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

The blonde, a dark blush still gracing her features, smiled softly before lifting her face up to catch his lips with hers.

In moments the whole guild burst into cheers. Mirajane being the loudest of course.

"YES! Yes! I knew it! I _knew_ it! I knew the liked each other! I _knew_ they needed to get together!" she cried.

There were tons of other calls and whistle's and claps. Many people were shouting things like, "Yeah!" and '''Bout time you guys got together!".

When they broke the kiss, Lucy came to a sudden realization. She turned her head so she could look out into the crowd, looking for Levy. "Levy! Where are you?" she demanded.

Quickly, everyone turned quiet, until a small, hesitant laugh was heard. "Uhhh...sorry Lu-chan..." she said, rubbing the back of her head. "But I figured this would happen if I told them!" she defended herself.

Lucy blushed, and started to move towards her fellow bookworm, when two strong, warm arms encircled her waist, holding her back.

"Natsu, let me go!" Lucy said, squirming in his arms.

"No can do. Plus we were just starting something." he said.

"Wha-what are you t-talking about...?" she asked, her blush turning ever a shade darker.

Quickly, Natsu twisted her in his arms, so she was facing him, and quickly covered her lips with hs own. She responded instantly, kissing him back, her eyes closing, arms wrapping themselves around Natsu's neck.

Once again the cheers started.

When the kiss broke, the two were breathing a bit hard, their foreheads pressed against each other's.

"So, do you love me?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy's embaressment wouldn't let her face cool down, as she nodded. "I do love you." she whispered, before kissing her pink haired, annoying, best friend of a dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Akarui: Please review! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if the ending sucked...I always say that don't I...Huh... *fail*<p>

**(This story was 4,375 words not including A/N's)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
